


Holding your hand behind the Waterfall

by voicesunderwater



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicesunderwater/pseuds/voicesunderwater
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke camping au basically.lol I suck at summaries sorry
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Holding your hand behind the Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends :) 
> 
> debating whether to continue this or not so lmk in the comments if you would read more!

Clarke woke to a cacophony of noise coming from 4 different alarm clocks placed strategically throughout her room. 

Coming to her senses in a violent panic, she tore herself out of bed, attempting to extract her legs from the tangle of sheets and tripping and falling out of her bed in the process. 

From her crumpled state on the ground, she reached up to her bedside table and grabbed at her phone, smashing at the side keys to turn off the first alarm before pulling herself up and running around the room to turn off the other 3.  
With all 4 off, she breathed a sigh of relief, sagging against the wall briefly before grabbing her phone and heading out to the kitchen for coffee. 

Her roommate Raven was already there, sitting at the counter nursing her own coffee and staring gleefully at Clarke as she made her way into the room. 

“good morning sunshine”

Clarke just waved her hands, ungracefully pouring herself a cup before plopping down next to her friend. 

“I’ll have you know I’m getting a lot better at not sleeping through my alarms”

Raven just raised her eyebrows.

“Okay I know I know, I sleep like the dead, shut up already, I woke up didn’t I?”

The other girl laughed, “yes okay okay fair, you’re also looking especially fabulous this morning. Is this messy-chic the new style?”

Clarke whipped the selfie camera open on her phone and groaned. Her curly blonde hair was sticking out in 8 different directions, frizzing on top with the ends all tangled together. There were red splotches on her neck from where she fell asleep on her book from the night before, and under her barely open eyes were smudges of leftover mascara and eyeliner. 

“okay first of all rude, I look amazing, I could definitely go on the runway like this, second of all, the only reason you don't look a mess is because you’re a morning person”

“Excuses excuses!”

“That’s not tr-“

Raven cut her off before she could finish, “it is true and speaking of, we have exactly 1 hour until it’s time to leave, so go get ready. Bring your bags out to the hallway and I’ll start getting the car packed while you get dressed.”

Grumbling, Clarke got up from the table, gulped down the last of her coffee and headed off to her room.

After showering and getting dressed, she felt much better (although how good can you actually feel at 5am unless you are a horrible morning person like the aforementioned Raven fucking Reyes).

Luckily she had packed most of her things in advance, but she ran around the apartment grabbing the last couple of necessities and double checking that nothing had been forgotten. 

They had been planning this road trip to the mountains for almost 6 months, so needless to say she was excited (or she would be when she was more awake). They would be driving from their apartment in Arcadia, California to the Rockies in Colorado, stopping along the way in Zion National Park and in Glenwood, Colorado for the hot springs and famous “Hanging Lake.” Raven would drive the two of them, plus Octavia and Bellamy who they’d pick up on their way out of the city. The rest of their friends - Murphy, Miller, Jasper, Harper and Monty - would follow behind in another car. 

At the thought of Bellamy, Clarke took one more look in the mirror, patting down her hair and fixing her outfit before grabbing the last of her things and ducking out of the room. 

Raven came back into the apartment at the same time and looked at her expectantly

“ready to go?”

“yes!”

“thank god, alright come on, road trip time!!!”

They both stumbled out the door, locking it, and then ran down the stairs to the carpark. 

“wait did you check the oven? let me just check the oven. What about the plants did you water the plants?”

“Clarke yes the plants are watered and the oven’s off I double checked, just get in the car sleeping beauty. - Octavia has already texted me 5 times asking if she should bring stuff and Bellamy has already texted me 8 times first apologizing for his sister and then asking me the same damn questions, so GET IN THE CAR”

“okay okay okay I’m getting in the car sheesh, sorry for wanting to make sure the apartment doesn’t burn down, RUDE!” 

“yeah yeah yeah okay. Pull up the music would you? I need to be fully pumped before I’m stuck on the other end of the Blake sibling’s backseat driving.”

Clarke laughed and cranked the volume of their playlist, blasting “I Wanna Dance with Somebody." They screamed the lyrics, probably waking up half the neighborhood, as they made the short drive to Bellamy’s house. 

By the time they arrived, Monty’s car was already parked out front and the whole group was waiting out on the front lawn. They started cheering at the sight of Raven’s car and the two girls quickly jumped out to greet their friends. 

The excitement was contagious, it fueled them all and only spread as they bounced off each other’s energy, hugging and smiling and teasing as they went over last minute details. 

Clarke stepped back for a moment to watch the scene, smiling at the antics of her friends, her family really. She looked over at Bellamy and found him already looking her way, his brown eyes twinkling as he cocked his head to the side and smiled at her. She smiled back, ignoring the way her heart stuttered at the sight.

It was hard to define her relationship with Bellamy. He was her best friend, but that didn’t feel like enough. The closest thing she could come up with was that he was her person. They understood each other even when no-one else did and he was her closest confident and friend. She loved him, sometimes it frightened her to think about how much she loved him. She tried not to think about it too much, about what it meant. If she were to truly acknowledge what it meant, even just to herself, it would be too much. She was too afraid of the truth, afraid to ruin their friendship. 

They had been friends for years. Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia and Murphy had grown up together a couple hours north of Arcadia, near the Sequoias. After high school, they had all gone their different ways for a little while, Bellamy first to Chicago to study history, then the next year Clarke and Murphy went to New York to study art, and then finally Octavia (the youngest of the group) who decided college wasn’t for her, and spent 3 years traveling, paying her way by working on farms and in hostels, before settling in San Francisco for a year. 2 months ago Octavia decided she wanted to be closer to her friends and made the move down to Arcadia. She was still in the process of finding a job and an apartment, so she was staying with Bellamy until she was back on her feet. 

Bellamy had met Miller in Chicago, and they both ended up wanting to come back to California, so they decided to move to Arcadia. Clarke and Murphy met Raven (a brilliant engineering student) in New York and when they told her they were moving to LA to run an art gallery, Raven decided to join them. (Of course rent in LA was way too high, so they ended up moving into Arcadia as well). Raven knew Monty from work, and with him came Harper and Jasper, rounding out their little group. 

At Raven’s orders, the group quickly dispersed and helped Octavia and Bellamy get their things in the car. 

“Clarke can I ride shotgun for the first leg? Just until we get to Zion, I know you probably want to sleep in a bit more so you should stretch out in the back with Bellamy” 

Clarke easily agreed and everyone jumped in. After a quick text to Monty sharing her planned route as well as the rest stops they could make along the way, Raven pulled out onto the road. 

Bellamy and Clarke exchanged a grin as Raven and Octavia immediately started bickering over the music and which hike to go on first.

Bellamy gently grabbed her arm, “Come here, that window can’t be comfortable, you can lean on me if you want”

She smiled up at him and gratefully accepted, cuddling into his side to get comfortable and trying to push down the sudden swell of fondness she felt rushing through her. 

He was warm, his muscled arms strong but comforting and she leaned into body, inhaling the faint scent of evergreen trees and pine and letting herself drift off to sleep. 

The last thing she felt before falling into her dreams was the press of his arms as he pulled her closer.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
